


Two Heirs

by beierwade



Category: Harry Potter-freeform
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, my grammar is beyond hope help me Obiwan Kanobi, what have i done sweet jesus what have i done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beierwade/pseuds/beierwade
Summary: I killed that scum for you sir. I'm sorry I broke your rules. Please punish me anyway you see fit.





	1. A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fiction I ever write. English is not my first language so please let me know if there's any mistake. The setting is in the 19th century but I really don't know for sure how people talk at that time so... I swear it was supposed to be a PWP.   
> Feel free to leave comments please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff start their first scene. Almost.

Adrian Greengrass is bored. He is tired of the submissives who keep throwing themselves at his feet, who claim to be "very devoted" but turn out quite disappointing. Nobody at Morgan's is interesting lately. But someone just might have caught his eye. Some called Polynices Scamander. 

The Scamander family is indeed a distinguished one among the wizard world of London, though Adrain Greengrass does not see eye to eye with this one in particular. Polynices has the reputation to be the disgrace of his family. He is soft, muggle loving, and most importantly, a Hufflepuff. As a Scamander, all of which are undoubtedly noble Slytherins, this is not something to be treated lightly. In fact, his family did consider to disown him when he openly spoke against the Wizengamot about their legal system, saying it was “primal and uncivilized”. But they couldn’t. After all, Polynices is the only heir of the Scamander family, and he is outstanding. Headboy, best chaser in years, published Theory of Partial Transfiguration when he was still a senior in Hogwarts, Polynices Scamander is truly a legend at school. But as the heir of Greengrass, Adrian would not play with a Hufflepuff, however competent and well-rounded he might be, for, say, over a month. Anyway, there are plenty of subs for him to choose from. It is quite a surprise that Polynices would even show up at Morgana’s, let alone as a dom. He just doesn’t seem the part. He must be the sweet and doting kind of dom, Adrian supposes, and very indulgent with his subs. He’s a Hufflepuff, how tough could he be? Adrian would challenge him in a dual, as an old member of the club, and win, and Pol would have to sub for him tonight. This would be so much fun.

Domming Polynices Scamander would mean a lot to Adrian, for he has secretly competing with him as early as he was just a student at Hogwarts. The heir of Greengrass must have the best of everything, that includes rivals. During his time in Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker, the Hufflepuff team prevailed, he was outshined by that Scamander boy every time, even when he was the one who caught the snitch. After graduation, Scamander disappeared for years, rumour had it he went to a muggle University called Oxford, studying god knows what, and still remains in connection to his muggle associates. Adrian did wonder why Scamander wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, since he aces all the courses, well, maybe not the divination course, but in the end, his Hufflepuff disposition shows much more strongly than his raven side. For all his scholarly enthusiasm, he still cares more about people than knowledge.

But Adrian is drawn to Polynices for a whole different reason, though he hates to admit, Polynices is very good looking. Except for his fine features, years of field research also shows prominently on his body, accompanied by his usual reassuring temperament, he is really comfortable to look at. And Adrian notices he looks even better closely, not breathtakingly handsome, but moderate and warm. He would make a perfect sub.

As Adrian idly planning his conquer of this badger, his sub for today is dutifully servicing him, giving a massage that is nothing less of a professional’s. But he’s had better. He is accustomed to receiving all sorts of services, as a benefit of being a popular dom in Morgana’s, and of course, as a Greengrass. He wonders what it would feel like if he could have Polynices in his collar and leash. Tonight is the best opportunity. Scamander is being introduced as the newest member of the club, he has the right to initial a challenge as a little present from senior doms. This is the moment.

“Mr Scamander, I wonder if you are interested in playing today. With me, specifically. You owe me one since that Quidditch final when you were a senior, I’m sure you remember, the one I could have caught the Snitch if you didn’t purposely aimed the Quaffle at my face?” 

“Mr Greengrass. It’s been a while, years actually, I’m flattered you remember. Sorry if I caused any discomfort, but I was actually aiming for the goal. And yes, I am interested in a scene, but you are aware that we are both doms, or am I mistaken?”

“Yes I am aware. I have that handled. Mr Black here would be out mutual assistant tonight if you’d accept my challenge for a dual. I assume you already knew the club rules?”

“The newest member is amenable to a challenge from a senior member, the one who wins shall dominate the one who loses for a night. Yes I know that one. And I humbly accept your challenge. After you, Mr Greengrass.”

Adrian and Polynices are led to the dueling ring. Adrian is sure he would win, he has never lost at a dual before, and he is much too familiar with the small tricks of this place. There is just no chance that he lost. 

He is so wrong. He lost. Hard.

“So, Mr Greengrass, shall we begin?”


	2. The First Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrian Greengrass loses his heart, but he wouldn't admit it just yet.

Adrian has never subbed before. That would be ridiculous, the heir of Greengrass on his knees for anyone simply isn't something that would exist. But he is bond to accept the outcome of the challenge he initialed, and in Morgana's many doms sub once in a while, there's no disgrace in it. What's more, nothing happens here will get out to the wizard community, the club's secrecy is well protected by ancient magic. What's there to loose? He can make it professional and distant, Scamander won't be able to gain any satisfaction of dominating him that way.

"Very well Mr Scamander, I will honor my words. It seems that my time is yours tonight, though it turned out a little different than expected. But it might be fun after all."

Polynices seems amused. Adrian is always so composed, at least he makes himself look that way, it's almost adorable. "I'm glad you are still interested, Mr Greengrass. Would you inform me of your safeword and limitations please?"

"Safeword is quaffle. And the usual--no magic, no permanent damage, bathroom activities stay in the bathroom. Yours, Mr Scamander?"

"Basics. Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't come without permission. You're allowed to call me sir tonight and nothing else. And keep your clothes on, no need to get undressed too much this early. You may get on your knees now."

Adrian kneels with all the gracefulness he can manage, hands locked on his back, eyes downcast. If he must sub for a night he aims to impress.

"I will give you twenty strokes with your favourite crop, get it for me will you?"

Adrian gets to his feet to fetch what was asked for, but is stopped by a stinging sensation landed on his face. "Did I allow you to get up? You should have known better. Crawl."

That is not fair. He wasn't given specific order to stay on his knees all the time. But on second thought, it is one of the ground rules at the club, maybe it's not entirely unreasonable. He ignores the still burning blow and slowly makes his way to the shelf, catching the crop with his teeth, and puts it down on the floor when reaching Ploynices's side. That should satisfy him, he thought sourly.

"Good boy. Are you ready for this? Last chance to back out."

Adrian can't risk being seen cowarding out from his first scene as submissive, he is not made of glass, he can handle this. "I'm ready sir, please start." 

"Alright. Take off your shirt and get on all fours." Adrian complies. The first one lands on his back as soon as he adjusts his posture. It hurts. Adrian could feel tears gathering and threatening to come out, but he must be strong. He will not break. 

After twenty strokes Adrian is really on the verge. What's worse, the pain starts to sink in deliciously and it goes straightly to his cock. His back is covered in bruises, but not even a sign of blood. He wonders where Polynices learnt to be so skillful, each blow is the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. When he is still struggling to look unimpressed he felt his face held by a hand gently. "You don't have to hold back here sweetheart. I won't punish you for crying you know."

That seems to be the last straw, Adrian isn't able to keep his tears hidden any longer. But strangely it doesn't feel humiliating, but rather cathartic. Maybe it's because of the reassuring and nonjudgmental air Polynices gives off, which makes the whole thing surprisingly comforting. When he is able to collect himself again after a shower of petting and hair stroking, he is given the next order. "Go clean up yourself and come to the bed, face down, hold the bedposts and don't move."

Adrian knew sex is going to be part of it and he has bottomed before so it shouldn't be a problem. He quickly finished the procedure and returned to the bed, hands holding bedposts as told, legs spread, face buried in pillows, as good as can be. But all he can hear is pages being turned and clatters of china. Apparently Polynices is having tea while reading and Adrian is being ignored. The bittersweet anticipation is killing him, by the time Polynices comes to his side Adrian is already fully hard. He doesn't know why Polynices has such effect on him, maybe it's just the novelty of subbing for the first time, it must be. Polynices gives him a gentle stroke before doing something illegal with his tongue--he's rimming Adrian and prepping him with masterful skill. When Adrian's entrance is stretched enough Polynices trusts in, hitting his sweet spot with each invasion, sending waves of pleasure which makes it very difficult for Adrian to hold back his need to come right there. After a few minutes Adrian decides that his penis is more of a priority than dignity now and starts to beg for permission to come. 

"I thought you had more stamina than this Mr Greengrass? But seeing that you're this close you're allowed to come after I do."

Luckily it doesn't take too long after that for Plonynices to come, Adrian follows him and then collapses with exhaustion. It is the best sex he's had in years, thinking about it right now would ruin the moment. He decides to sleep on it, let tomorrow worry about this strange feeling arising from the bottom of his heart for this older Hufflepuff schoolmate.


	3. Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian killed a man for insulting and intending to harm Pol. Pol is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the plot is disconnected from the first chapter, but I got bored of doing groundwork for what I really want to write (porn). I promise to catch up the plot after I get his part out.

"You did what?"

"Sorry sir! He called you worse than a mudblood and threatened to curse you. I just... I'm sorry sir I truly am! I know this is your number one rule I accept any punishment you bless me with."

"There won't be any more punishments."

"Sir?"

"It's over, Adrian. Don't you see how unhealthy it is? You cloud my judgement. Before I met you I would never tolerate such behavior but now I can't bring myself to hand you over to the Wizengamot and they probably will just let you go in the end anyway. You know how I feel about dark magic and I won't punish you in that way. It is beyond me. I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this anymore."

Adrian stands stupefied for too long without uttering a single sound. It can't be. Surly he doesn't mean... Adrian won't be able to survive it. He needs his master,his anchor, light of his life, the only one who makes him feel truly loved and cared for. He can't afford to lose him, he just can't.

After a while Polynices starts to get worried. 

"Adrain? Are you all right boy?"

Adrain suddenly came back to himself at being called. He falls on his knees with a thump, shaking slightly, trying to find his way back to his ability to speech and holding back his urge to sob, and then start quivering uncontrollably.

"Please sir", he whispers between muffled sobs, almost unable to be heard, "Please don't... I can't... Please... Have mercy...Don't banish me from you side I beg you..."

"Sorry Adrian. You'll be alright. Promise to look after yourself for me?"

"No sir I won't. I can't. How can I be alright without you? You are the only good thing that ever happened to me, the only thing I live for. Please sir punish me instead, I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just please keep me at your side I'll follow your every order to the letter I'll be your most obedient slave I promise!" He goes further down to the floor, pressing tightly at the cold wood as he begs desperately. "You can lock me up, bond me with house elf spell so I won't be able to leave. Deprive me of the right to wear clothes so I can only wear tablecloth, just as any house elf does, or nothing at all if it pleases you. Hasn't your mother always wanted another one since you sent away Mandrake, sir? I'll be a good house elf for you, sir. You don't even have to see me, just give me another chance to serve you and earn back your good graces please!"

"Adrian..."

"I'm sorry sir you must detest me now I know I don't even deserve to be the dirt beneath your feet but please, what harm could it be? I'm your willing slave. You can just keep me as a fucktoy, a plaything. I'll do whatever you tell me to do anytime anywhere I don't care what people might say sir I'm yours. " Adrian crawls a small distance forward, seemingly intending to grab his master's shins but doesn't quite dare so he stays in his former place at Polynices's feet instead. 

"Adrain this is not right. I don't want you to be my house elf. You killed a man, Adrian. Even if I have the right to be the one who punish you for it do you know how much it will be? I don't think I'm able to go through it."

"If it's too much a bother for you I can punish myself, sir. That would save you the trouble wouldn't it? Just tell me how you want me to be punished I'll obey every word you say even if you are not by my side to check I swear it!", he suddenly start slapping himself in the face repeatedly, hard, and mutters apologies in between. smack. "I'm sorry sir!" smack. "I'll never do it again!" smack. "Please forgive me sir!" smack.

"Adrian stop."

"Sorry sir I forgot to beg for permission to damage your property. If it pleases you sir, would you be so kind to allow me to punish myself for you so that I might still have the chance to be your whore?" He is almost unable to contain his sobs by now, but still trying very hard to keep quite, lest to displease his master further.

"For the last time Adrian I..."

Polynices pauses in horror as he sees Adrian pulls out his wand and starts casting a spell that dangerously resembles the one that can take away any wizard's ability of magic. This is too much. He can't watch his precious boy doing real damage to himself. Reaching down to stop Adrian, he finally says "Alright alright, I won't leave. Let's go to bed shall we? It's been a long night."

"Thank you master thank you!" His drops his wand and lowers his face to press reverent kisses while giving heartfelt thanks nonstop. Polynices did not scold him for using that title this time. He allows him a while but he shows no sign of stopping. 

"That's enough boy. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow. You need some rest."

"Please sir, may I show you my gratitude properly? Would you allow me? Please?"

"Fine. But keep it brief alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir!"

He shuffles forward and opens the fly with eager lips and tongue, rejoiced with gaining back their chance to do their duty, and starts drawing the shape of his master's cock. When Polynices slowly starts to grow hard, he glances up, pleading with his eyes, begging for permission to go on. Polynices gives him a nod. Adrian needs no further encouragement. He swiftly takes off Polynices's underwear with his teeth and wastes no time taking in the entire length, remembering to "keep it brief". Polynices lets out a sigh, clearly not expecting him to go this fast, which is not his usual style. He's such a good boy. Polynices wants to pet him a little, but decides to wait until the punishment is over. Adrian seems to take it especially seriously tonight, pulling all his skills to please, holding back gag reflex, swirling his tongue the way Polynices likes, throat twitching once in a while because of the sobbing not completely ceased. Pol could feel small drops of tears escape and land on his loin. 

When Polynices finally came Adrian is already rock hard, but he pays no attention to it, instead he tries very hard to swallow it all, but didn't quite manage. After cleaning up the mess on Polynices's cock, he bends down and licks up the drops landed on the floor, and keeps his head lowered there after he's done. 

"Thank you sir, for giving me another chance. I promise I'll never disobey again." He gives a ceremonial kiss to each toe of Polynices's boots, "I love you master."

Polynices manages every ounce of his self-control to hold from saying it back immediately.

"Go to bed Adrian. Sleep well. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes sir, good night sir."

"Oh and you're not allowed to come until the punishment is over, I suppose it goes without saying?"

"Of course sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is harder than I expected. Kudos to all the heroes who writes good porn! Here's to pretty girls who went to our beds! Here's to witty girls who went to our heads!


End file.
